Talk:Fletch
New profile (so far, pending approval, and as a reference:) Real Name: Sarah Arrow Alias: Fletch (was known as Falcon in TSTW) Appearance: ~33-year old Caucasian woman with medium-length brown-dark blond hair. In her alias, she wears a hunter green jumpsuit with special "synthesizers:" small, portable devices on her shoulders and shins that can generate darts, grenades, and anesthetic charges, with curved shapes for maximized mobility. Wears crimson-colored goggles and golden-orange gloves. Powers: Fletch has some minor control over wind and air. She can use this to accelerate her movements, or produce sounds (which she often uses to help modulate her voice). She can also suppress her Omega radiation output at the cost of said powers, as well as some agility (and some awkwardness in speaking.) She is extremely skilled with darts, grenades, martial arts, and her specialized talon-gloves. She's also rather agile, and while she’s not as strong as she used to be she can make up for it with technique. Specifically, her suit can synthesize the following: -Throwing grenades. Enough said. -"Shock darts:" Shock the opponent. The electricity has its other uses, such as short-circuiting electrical devices. -"Weakening darts:" Weakens the foe's Omega-radiation-based powers. -"Omega darts:" Drastically increases the foe's Omega-radiation output, while diluting their powers. Effectively this makes any Super foes heavily weak to the OSAT, as well as making them quite easy to track. -Smoke bombs for getaways. They have a radio jam and an infrared jam function, effectively giving her a "full" smokescreen. -Hormone injections (not a combat ability): Fletch’s suit has the ability to inject doctor-prescribed levels of estrogen/progesterone into her muscles, mimicking a cis woman’s hormone cycle. This is purely a utility function of the suit’s synthesis capabilities, meaning she doesn’t have to explicitly carry HRT (hormone replacement therapy) supplies with her on long missions. Her hands have gloves with special talons on them: The Omega Dampening Anesthetic Talons (ODAT) on her left hand can inject a special drug (dubbed "Irradiite") that causes unconsciousness and loss of Omega-radiation-based powers. will not use it on a PC except in special cases.) The Omega Source Acquisition Talons (OSAT) on her right hand can actively pull sources of Omega radiation towards her. (She can also turn off the "grounding function" of the talon, allowing her to move to her target instead.) Normally this is relatively weak, but can be much stronger on targets under the effect of her Omega Darts. Weakness:' She's come to rely on her wind powers since she discovered them.' Ironically, she’s vulnerable to her own weapons, which can interfere with her ability to suppress Omega radiation output and dampen her already weak powers. If she’s somehow de-suited for a long period of time, she can become distressed. Finally, repeatedly using her dead name can potentially tilt her. This is truer of allies than enemies. Allegiance: '''Bounty Hunter (former,) League of Salvation (currently) '''Area: '''Midwestern America. Specifically, Ohio. '''Background: Her origins are rather murky, though the following is known: * She was born as Scott Arrow. * She dropped out of college, though she maintains significant knowledge of chemistry from it. * She did not display signs of powers--as far as she knew, she was "normal." * She somehow obtained and learned how to manufacture ammunition for her anti-super weapons. Arrow took the alias Falcon, using her anti-super toolset to help her in bounty hunting. As Falcon, she was mostly concerned with paying for rent and her supplies. She wasn't willing to kill, however. As her bounty hunter career went on, she started to get increasingly wary of playing both sides, and started researching the possibility of settling with a faction. To Save the World! Image: Fletch, in her Falcon alias during TSTW At one point during the events of TSTW, Falcon encountered Omega. She joined the League shortly after this point, and her anti-super weapons played a key role in ultimately taking down the Isuken-possessed, comet-enhanced Sluice. She has also interacted with Plasmafire. Interim Fletch came out to herself and transitioned (taking on both her current secret identity and her new alias) sometime between the events of To Save the World! and The World in Your Hands. Toa Neya (talk) 19:52, April 19, 2016 (UTC) So here's the preliminary sketch for Fletch. Just thought I'd run it by you to check there's nothing you're unhappy with, design-wise. I decided to style the synthesisers like epaulettes on her shoulders, and felt that the knees were a better place for them than the shin, but I can move them back there if you want. My idea was that when one dart/grenade is drawn, the rest slide along like a rack and a new one is generated to fill the gap. This way there are always several ready for Fletch to grab at moment's notice. The things hanging from her left shoulder/right knee are my idea of grenades (I will add a bit more detail to them during outlining); I thought that they needed to be redesigned into a protectile shape because a) it seems more feasible that they could be generated by the synthesiser devices as opposed to a sphere shape and b) it makes them more aerodynamic, for that Fletch can fling them in the same manner as she would her darts. I also feel that the rest of her supersuit might benefit from some additional patterning rather than being solid green - a stripe or something here and there - but again, it's your call. KumataNuva (talk) 20:18, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Design overall: I *love* the overall look of the design (and I like the design changes you made from the Falcon design of her suit). Only thing that stands out is that maybe her hair could be shorter (like down to her shoulders.) That being said, the pose seems a little...uncomfortable. Namely: the lower spine, and right leg from the knee down (*especially* the foot) seem a little wonky. (The right hand also looks like the thumb is in the middle of the hand, but that's not as bad.) I know it's a dynamic pose, I like the dynamic look, and I know I'm not the artist here (heck, I'm not even as much of an artist as you were back when you made the Falcon picture), but I feel like said pose is just...painful, even knowing it's mid-motion. The right leg is the main offender here (for a simple fix, I'd untwist the knee and foot so that her right foot is parallel with her upper right leg and adjust the right knee synthesizer accordingly--heck, even just making her right foot roughly parallel with her right shin and making her legs closer to parallel with each other would probably go a long way towards maintaining the sense of motion while making it feel better to me), but the rest could do with some work, too. FletchCrudeRevisedPose1.jpg|Revised Pose 1a FletchCrudeRevisedPose2.jpg|Revised Pose 2 FletchCrudeRevisedPose1a.jpg|Revised Pose 1b, with some further changes made from the base FletchCrudeRevisedPose1b.jpg|Revised Pose 1c, now with added pockets! I added two quick rough mockups of a modified lower body pose/overall shape for her. The first one is closer to how I imagine her body type overall (though in a more neutral, less dynamic pose), while the second (which I'm not as happy with) is more how in the vein of what a (meh) dynamic pose might look like on her. The third and fourth images are revised versions of the first's pose, with the third adding some other changes I'd maybe like and the fourth adding that most practical of potential additions to her costume, actual pockets. Additional patterning: I like the idea that she isn't *particularly* interested in how she looks--yeah, she does care now that she actually feels more comfortable with her body in general, but she's still going to primarily be about feeling effective over looking good. Maybe mottling the green a little to make it blend in places slightly more effectively, with darker patches sort of like stripes in places? Keep in mind I really do like the dynamism of the original pose (and again, I cannot emphasize enough that the overall character design is phenomenal), I just wish that the pose looked less like playing Twister. *~* Toa Neya (talk) 06:01, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Incidentally: Is it okay that in the TSTW section of her backstory, I retconned in the implication that Sakeme *might* have been experiencing some moderate gender dysphoria while possessing/manipulating Sluice (perhaps tempered by his mind spending time in a sword, but still enough that a destabilized Sakeme might accidentally give Fletch an emotional glimpse of it in close proximity to her?) It seemed like an interesting hook that I don't think has been explored much, though if you don't want that (especially as that *could* have theoretically influenced Abyss?), I can take it out. Toa Neya (talk) 06:40, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I appreciate the input - and I don't want to seem like I'm making excuses here - but the reason I asked for your opinion on the design and not posing was because my sketches are always wonky like that; I tend to do a lot of tweaking in "post-production" so to speak. I'll shorten her hair and modify her body type as you wanted. I'm going to try and keep the posing as-is but with less anatomy issues, obviously. By the way, did you have a colour in mind for the synethesisers? (Personally I think black or some shade of orange/gold would look good) I don't really think gender dysphoria is something that would really have occured to Sakeme at that point in his existence - during the 400ish years he was alive he'd controlled others to prepare for his plan - some of whom would most likely have been female - so if he had ever experienced it, it would have been years ago. Since he also spent a lot of that time inhabiting a sword, I think by the time of TSTW he'd have lost a huge part of his humanity to the point where all bodies felt the same to him; he wouldn't notice the little differences. Of course the fact that the scenario was quite literally a male mind in a female body could've given Falcon food for thought, anyhow. KumataNuva (talk) 08:21, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Alright--understood about the posing vs. design. I just thought I should say something sooner rather than later--mostly because I've played games where the splash arts for earlier female characters have been...shaky...with anatomy. I didn't really have a color in mind for the synthesizers--feel free to do what looks best and fits her best. I updated her bio to reflect the info on Sakeme. I definitely agree Sakeme would have been an interesting puzzle for her while she was questioning. Toa Neya (talk) 09:33, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Thoughts? I decided against any extra colouring in the end; after applying shading, texturing etc it seemed a bit superfluous. KumataNuva (talk) 19:31, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Definitely liking it! I have some minor nitpicks (her suit texture on her legs looks a little wonky without curves), but overall...she's awesome. On an unrelated note: does anyone mind me retconning her age during the RP to 24 or 25 from 23 (and her TWiYH age to 33 or 34 from 32)? It's to resolve some minor age-related plotholes in her past without excessively compressing her timeline. Toa Neya (talk) 00:23, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Alright, great. I may or may not tweak the texturing later on down the line; if I do I'll replace the Fletch image in the database so it should automatically update on her profile. I don't particularly mind. In-universe, the RPG spanned 6 months so there's room for her to have had a birthday during that time, whether that helps. KumataNuva (talk) 18:24, June 8, 2016 (UTC)